


我朋友的梦想 My Friend's Dream

by honeyscore



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 03:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyscore/pseuds/honeyscore





	我朋友的梦想 My Friend's Dream

刚才有那么一会儿，我想，这不能怪我，史蒂夫不能怪我。但是现在我觉得，这可能就是我的错，我不应该抬起手来挡雨的，那真的很笨，因为你不可能用手挡住雨点，它们还是一样要打在你的脸上和身上，所以为什么要浪费力气呢？它就是那个时候掉下去跑走的，它从我另一边的胳膊肘里掉到了地上，在积了脏水的小坑里打了个滚，没等我弯下腰去，它就撑起四条短短的腿，屁股对着我跑走了。

雨还有一点大，但和刚才比已经变小了。我换成左边膝盖跪在地上，也换了左手尽力伸在它头上，右手很酸，膝盖也有点疼。我不指望它会对我心存感激，它还这么小，看起来像是那种非常笨的小狗，而且它不久前才被史蒂夫救了命，所以我这点挡雨的恩情，它肯定不会放在心上的。它连看都不看我，只是埋着脑袋在那儿，不停抖身上的毛，或者猛地使劲蹬几下腿。但它已经比刚开始时冷静点儿了，刚发现自己被卡住的时候，它一直不停地挣扎，不停嗷呜嗷呜地小声尖叫，我伸手去够它，它也不知道配合，只知道不停地叫，让我没处下手。

一开始，我试着侧着身子挤进去，但是那条缝太窄了，就算我的胸口和屁股塞进去了，我的头也会被卡住，那两道墙的墙皮掉得乱七八糟的，有一块露在外面的红色砖头把我的后脑勺狠狠剐了一下，吓得我吸了一口气，我还以为我也要被卡住了。后来，我试着先蹲下，伸一边胳膊进去，我的手指头可以勉强碰到它屁股上那一块被烧焦后又沾了泥水的毛，我想试着一点点拨开它被紧紧挤在两道墙中间的小肚子，然后再伸进去一点，就能摸到它的前腿，但它抖个不停、蹬个不停，只能把自己卡得更紧，我的胳膊一会儿就没劲了，只能换一边再试，然后再换、再试，就像是感冒的夜晚，有一边的鼻孔堵住了，不得不翻来覆去地调换姿势那样，我侧躺在满是积水的地上，左右手不断交替着，试图把它弄出来。

但现在我彻底放弃了。我感觉很冷、很悲惨，我想回到史蒂夫的家里，吃罗杰斯夫人去肺痨病房值班前就事先为我们准备好的平底锅煎饼，她总记得我爱把奶油和糖浆挤在一起吃，她身上有一股好闻的味道，像是洗衣粉和女士面霜混合在一起的味道，比我妈妈身上的要好闻，妈妈的香水总让我打喷嚏。但她每次用铲子把平底锅煎饼盛到我们面前的白色瓷盘里时，我确实能闻到一点医院里的消毒水气味。史蒂夫肯定再也不会让我踏进他家的门半步了，我知道，如果我不把小狗抱回去，如果我一个人回去，对他说，“史蒂夫，我把它弄丢了——其实不算弄丢，它只是卡在了月桂街拐过弯去那条路上的两栋旧房子中间，我弄不出来”，他肯定会更生我的气。他会先皱起眉头，用他那种惯常的略显困惑的表情看向我，发现我这次不是在逗他玩儿后，他就会站起来，眉头越皱越紧，然后深吸一口气，好像他在努力让自己先冷静下来，不至于对我太严厉。他会气得脸颊发红。他是个金头发白皮肤的小个子，脸颊总是那样又薄又苍白，让太阳一晒、风一吹，高兴或者生气，都会轻易显现出来。我不是吹牛，但我只要看他一眼，随便什么时候，只要一眼，我就能看出他在想什么。当他突然停下脚步，眼睛向远处望去，嘴巴略微动弹一两下，眼睛从聚焦的某一点上收回来，那么你就能知道，他肯定是看到了什么令他不爽的事。他从来不会停留在“不爽”上，他会做出行动。你可以从他远眺的时间长短和嘴角绷紧的程度来判断出他生气的程度，从而判断出他接下来要做出的行动的不计后果程度，这次小狗的事情算是一个新的记录，我想，我和他认识快三年了——我们是六岁时认识的，那时我们刚上小学，大家都很小，他更小，但那不妨碍他经常一个人安静地气冲冲的。你如果刚认识他，或者第一回见他，你肯定想象不到他生气时是啥样，毕竟他看起来像是那种“身体里没有一丝愤怒的土壤可以存活的男孩儿”，这是我爸爸某天早上一边吃牛奶泡麦片一边看报纸时说的。他知道我们俩玩得好，当时他在和妈妈聊天，聊到了我的好朋友，聊到史蒂夫，他笑了一下，“我见过他，那个罗杰斯家的小子”，说得好像他很了解他似的。我可以告诉我爸说，史蒂夫身体里有很多愤怒的土壤，虽然他看起来病怏怏的，经不住太高涨的怒火，但当时我并没有说，我只是埋着头把我的麦片全吃完了，因为他不会了解的。没有人会真的了解我的朋友，我总是喜欢这么有点武断又有点骄傲地想，没有人会真的了解史蒂夫，了解他的怒火从何而来。身体健壮的小孩和大人们经常喷发出高涨的怒火，但他们的怒火都和自己有关，但史蒂夫的不是，他不会因为铅笔盒被人不小心撞倒了而生气，也不会因为妻子没有把自己三明治的面包边切干净而生气——这个我是猜的，因为他还要好多年后才会结婚吧，我没有细想过——让他生气的事情都跟他自己没关系。

问题是这样的：我们街区的有些小孩，他们欺负狗。史蒂夫不欺负狗，也受不了别人欺负狗，不止是狗，还有别的小孩，还有老人，还有在工厂做工的那些脚板很大的黑人女士，谁都不行，史蒂夫受不了这个。我这样说，有点像我就一点儿也不因为这种事生气似的，不是的，我也挺生气的，但相比起来，史蒂夫的生气完全在另一个等级上。我不知道是不是因为他的个头太小，让正常分量的怒火也在他的身体里显得放大了，他走向鲍勃为首的那几个男孩儿时，我能看到他的下巴在微微颤抖，他是那么生气。

每次看到史蒂夫那么生气时，不知道怎么搞的，我都不太好受。对于有些人来说，生气只是发泄情绪之类的事，可是对史蒂夫来说，生气就像哮喘那样，是他身体里的一部分，是让他脸颊发红、呼吸急促、眉头紧锁而久久不能放开的东西。如果他再高一点儿、再大一点儿，他就能更好地对付这种怒火，他可以把手里抓着火柴盒的鲍勃踹翻在地上，用自己的力量来好好教训那群欺负狗的小兔崽子，可是他不行，因为他打不过任何人，他连被人在肩头上捶一下后重新站直的力气都没有。而且我怀疑，即使他足够有力气，他也不会咬牙切齿地加倍还击，我不知道。那些人看到他走过去，更起劲了，他们又点燃一根火柴，要去烧小狗的尾巴，史蒂夫立刻撞上去，我也撞了上去，然后我们扭打在一起，小狗先是从鲍勃手中掉落下去，后来又被哪个男孩捡起来了，史蒂夫被揍翻在了地上，我还在忙着踢另一个刚才往史蒂夫脸上吐了口水的家伙，捡起小狗的那个男孩往草地尽头跑，一直跑到了小池塘边，我们听到清晰的“噗通”一声，他把小狗扔进了水里。被我踢在地上的那个家伙兴奋地吹出了一个口哨，我又在他的小腿上踢了一脚。鲍勃看我踢人的劲头那么大，又看向传来噗通声的池塘，他也许觉得他们那一方赢得了最终的胜利，所以就拍拍屁股爬起来，带着他的那群虐狗小分队走了。我对着他的屁股砸过去一块石头，砸中了，我开心地大笑，然后回头去找史蒂夫，希望他也看到我为他所报的仇，而等我转过身去时，他早已经爬起来，一瘸一拐地朝着小池塘走远了。我跑过去追他。

等我追上他时，他已经开始弯腰脱鞋了。我对着他的后脑勺大呼小叫，可是没有用，他卷起了裤腿，便哗啦哗啦踩进齐膝深的池塘里，伸着胳膊去捞小狗，我冲过去捞他，他把从水里捞起的湿漉漉的小狗抓在手上，浑身都湿了。我气得要命。他这几天一直在咳嗽，罗杰斯夫人一开始害怕他是扁桃体发炎，又不敢贸然给他吃胶囊装的阿莫西林——他对很多消炎药都过敏——那天我去找他出来玩儿的时候，她还偷偷把我拉到一边，她半蹲下来，两手环绕在我的身上，她总是用那种有些忧心忡忡、但又透露着对自己可能是过于大惊小怪的自嘲的温柔语气对我说，史蒂夫最近有点不舒服，你们玩的时候，你帮我多看着他一点儿，好吗？我点头了，我每次都使劲点头，点到她放心地笑了为止。她悄悄塞给我一根水银体温计，告诉我如果史蒂夫有些发热的迹象，就给他量体温，她做这些事情的时候都尽量避开史蒂夫，她会对我挤挤眼睛，然后在我的脸上轻柔地捏一下，她轻声告诉我，史蒂夫太在意你了，如果我让他知道我叮嘱你照看他，他的自尊心也许会受伤的，你能理解吗，甜心？我当然也点头了，虽然我并不百分百理解她的意思，而且这给我感觉有点心虚。

小狗在他怀里哆哆嗦嗦地抖水，他的淡金色的头发也一绺一绺地贴在额头上，被水打湿了。我硬是把小狗从他怀里抢走，夹在胳膊肘里，用另一只手抓着他的手腕，拉着他大步往回走。他大概是感觉到我有些不高兴，所以并没有跟我对着干，但我也能感觉到，他并不因为自己的行为而后悔或者感到不应该什么的。他脑袋里就是缺这根弦。如果让他再来一次，他还是会冲到水里去的。

“你为什么非要下水去捞它？”我忍不住扭过头去问他，“最近天气这么冷！你觉得我连一只小狗都不会抓吗？”

他抬起另一边没有被我抓住的瘦弱的手，在脸上揩了两把，丝毫没有被我的问题给困扰住，他直视着前方，看也不看我一下。我又提高了嗓门：“史蒂夫！”

“什么呀？”

他终于把脸转回来，不以为然地笑了一下，像是他敷衍我时的那种笑。他的鞋底发出呱叽呱叽的声响，一定是进水了。我不想再理他。我们就这样拉扯着回到了他的家里，我先把小狗放到厨房的水槽里，用盛碗盘的架子盖在上面，确保它不会乱跑，我还没把那个架子放好，就听到了史蒂夫在起居室里咳嗽的声音，不是随便咳咳，而是最让他难受的那种程度的咳嗽，那一刻，我感觉就像有人突然用凉丝丝的手掌捏住了我脖子后面的那一块肉，让我浑身一激灵，我跑过去，看到他弯着腰，两手撑在大腿上，很费劲地大声咳嗽着，我不知道是不是应该上去拍他的背，我看到过罗杰斯夫人那样拍他，但他好像看出了我的想法（他低着头，不可能看得见我的脸，所以他大概是有什么超能力吧，他总能不用眼睛就看穿别人下一步想做什么），他对着我的方向抬起一只手，这个手势的意思是“不用过来”。

他不让我过去，我就只能站在那儿，看着他咳。他咳得很辛苦，像是要把他干瘪而瘦弱的身体里仅剩的空气都抽干，我一手抓着自己的裤缝，不知道该怎么办。我想，他应该先把那身湿衣服湿裤子给换掉，否则他就像是泡在一床浸水的棉被里，所以我跑进他的卧室，从抽屉里拿出罗杰斯夫人为他叠得整整齐齐的、有洗衣粉香味的白色衬衣和灯芯绒裤，他也跟着我走了进来，一只手捂着还在咳的嘴巴，另一只手朝着我的方向抬起，我想，那八成还是“不用管我”的意思。我不知道他今天是怎么了。以前也有几次，他给我一种感觉，好像他并不是很愿意和我一起玩儿，和我一起呆着，但后来那都被证明是错的，他应该还是挺愿意跟我一起玩儿的，我不知道今天是哪里出了错。他还在那儿，穿着湿衣服一个劲儿的咳嗽，厨房里又传来什么动静，我跑过去，看到小狗顶开水槽上的架子跳了下来，它好像是闻到了摆在餐桌上的平底锅煎饼的香味，我把它重新拎回去，这次我在架子上又放了一摞瓷盘，确保它不会再跳出来了。

等我再跑回史蒂夫的卧室时，他已经停止了咳嗽。他脱掉了湿衣服，开始把那两件我拿出来的干净衣服往身上套，当他弓起背时，我能看到他苍白的薄皮肤下突起的一节一节的骨头的形状。他太瘦了。他的那条裤子好像是罗杰斯夫人用旧裤子自己改出来的，虽然长度还凑合，但裤筒还是太肥大了，穿在他的两条腿上，显得空荡荡的，他似乎也注意到了，便走到床边坐了下来，始终没有看我。

我想到，我裤兜里还装着罗杰斯夫人的体温计。我把它拿出来，用力甩了几下，把那截在三棱镜形状的玻璃里飘忽不定的水银甩得短短的，当我走向史蒂夫时，他先是看了看我手里的体温计，又看了看我的脸，他的眼神向来是快速而锐利的，这一次他却显得有些迟钝，他花了好几秒才把目光抬到我脸上，长久地盯着我，我被他盯得有些缩手缩脚，抬到半空中的手也没能继续伸过去。你回家吧，他对我说。

我感觉鼻子里一酸，像是有吸饱了柠檬水的棉花团堵在里面，不知道为什么，这个时候，我觉得天花板都塌在了我的身上。

“好吧。”我把体温计丢到他背后的床上，我想要显得比他更满不在乎，所以我这样对他说，“那我走了。”

虽然不想承认，但在那一刻，我几乎是搜肠刮肚地想要找到什么能让他难受的句子，至少能让他也像我被他弄得这么难受。于是我又告诉他：“反正本来就没什么意思，过来跟你玩儿。我只是在家里被丽贝卡她们弄烦了。”

他用他那双蓝色的眼睛盯着我看，什么表情也没有。他额头上的细软的淡金色头发已经快干了，胡乱地戳出几根来，他的睫毛也是金色的，不仔细看的话看不见。他不说话了，显得我才是那个刻薄的坏朋友，我以为他会用什么话来回击，可是没有，他只是坐在他那张靠墙的小床上，脚尖着地，固执地沉默着看我，一点要回击或者和好的迹象都没有。

我跑出他的卧室，冲进厨房里，把小狗从水槽里捞出来，抱在胸前。它对着我叫了几声，就不叫了，它大概也感觉到了我正在生气，正在难受，它好像在担心如果把我惹恼了，它会被再次扔进什么臭水沟里，或者更糟的，它会被我用点着的火柴烧屁股和耳朵上的脏毛。其实没走出多远，我就后悔了。我最起码应该给史蒂夫量完体温再走的，那是罗杰斯夫人交给我的任务，我辜负了她。今天是周末，她要值班，平时她周末值班的时候，如果我不能去陪史蒂夫玩儿，她就会把史蒂夫送到隔壁的罗莉太太家，让罗莉太太帮忙照看，以防他哮喘发作。他如果突然哮喘发作，连走到罗杰斯夫人的卧室的五斗橱前从药箱里拿喷剂的力气都没有，怎么办？我把他一个人丢在家里呆着。说不定他现在已经烧到一百零二度了。我被这些可能性吓得直冒冷汗，路都走不直了，就是在这时候，雨点开始噼里啪啦地往下掉，我没有带伞，我只带了小狗。我开始跑，雨越下越大，我抬起一只手遮住脸，然后小狗从我的怀里跳下去，一路跑进了那两栋挤挨在一起的老房子的墙缝里，我跑过去时，它已经卡在了里面最狭窄的地方，怎么也出不来了。

 

*** *** ***

 

它屁股对着我，还在不停发抖。我想它一定很难受，被那么夹着，动也动不了，只能呜呜直叫。墙缝里灰扑扑的，只有一点光从上面那片窄窄的阴天里照下来，我能看到那里面的地上有好几个小水坑，墙和地面接缝的地方长着一小簇一小簇的发黑的苔藓，它的毛应该是乳白色的，但是因为它脏兮兮的，所以显得发黄，它屁股上那一团被烧黑的地方特别扎眼，我努力往前凑了半英寸，用右手摸了摸它的屁股，它大概是扭累了，被我摸到时，只是发出了咕噜咕噜的悲惨的声音，没有再使劲蹬腿了。

“你不要太伤心，你的毛还会长的。”我希望这话能安慰到它，虽然我也很累了，说话的声音有气无力的，但我试着让它不要再伤心下去，“只要把你被烧到的那一块地方的毛剪掉，就行了，再长出来的就还是原来颜色的毛，看不出来的。”

它什么反应也没有，依然偶尔突然蹬一下腿，然后焦虑地咕噜咕噜，使劲吸着气、呼着气，我收回手，重新放到它脑袋上方。雨比之前小了一点，但还是下个不停。我全身都淋湿了，两条腿湿得透透的，墙缝开口的地方刚好是一大一小两个水洼，我的膝盖就跪在那里，这样的姿势能让我的胳膊尽可能伸进去，偏一点点儿也不行，否则我连用手替它遮雨也做不到了。我把额头磕在两道墙的棱角上，闭上眼睛，差点睡着了一会儿，如果不是在下雨，我真的会睡着的。我忍不住去想史蒂夫的脸，他用那样的眼神看着我，既不像责怪我，也不像原谅我，可是我知道，我伤他的心了。他现在大概在看书，他一个人呆着的时候就经常捧着一本书看，那种我看两页就会睡着的书，亚历山大大帝什么的，我记得我在我们变成朋友之前，也就是在我们六岁的时候，那时我们都刚上小学，我记得他背着一个看起来比他还沉的单肩布包，每走一步都会轻微摇晃一下，他那时候就经常招人笑，经常突然被人从背后用手推一把，没有理由。可能是因为他看起来太容易摔倒了吧，他那么瘦小，又非要背着那么重的包。那时我总是想知道他的包里到底装着什么沉甸甸的东西，可是我不能走上去直接问他说，你包里都装着什么啊？那会显得很奇怪。后来有一天，我终于知道了他的包里都装着什么，他又被人推倒了，在教室外面的走廊上，他被推得往前一扑，直直跌在地上，书包在光溜溜的地面上滑出去老远，好几本书都被甩了出来，除了书，还有画板，有好几根削得特别干净漂亮的带橡皮头的铅笔。我就站在不远的地方，我赶紧跑了过去，那个推他的人还想再在他的书包上补两脚，我气得要命，可是，如果非要老实说的话，我还有一点点、一点点激动，之前那么多次我想跟他搭话，想跟他产生某种联系，但都没有合适的机会。上一次我差点就搭上他的时候，是在课堂上，在他举手前我就注意到他有些不对劲儿了，他上课时从来都很专心，腰背挺得笔直，可那一天他显得昏头昏脑的，半趴在书桌上，胳膊交叠在下巴下方，偶尔会突然握紧拳头，脸埋下去，很久之后才逐渐放松。中间几次下课和午休时间他都没有改变姿势，甚至没有把他那个亮锃锃的锡饭盒从包里拿出来，没有吃饭，直到下午第二节课快要下课的时候，他像是终于忍耐到了尽头，他举起手，唐突地打断了正在给我们解释什么叫头韵的桃乐丝小姐：“对不起，请问我可以去一趟厕所吗？我不太舒服。”

他那么说的时候，尽管嗓音很轻，坐在我们这排前后的所有同学还是听到了，然后立刻发出了嗤嗤的笑声，而他继续驼背站立着，我看到他没有血色的手指头握成松松垮垮的拳头，抵在桌面上颤抖。我知道他是需要呕吐，我之前在厕所看到过一次。桃乐丝小姐是个年轻而文雅的姑娘，身材干瘦而挺拔，她立刻放下粉笔，绕过讲桌走过来，表现出一种不自然的高度关切，她在史蒂夫的桌子前弯腰探向他，压低声音对他说了什么。他只是摇摇头，使劲保持着面不改色的僵硬，坚持重复说，桃乐丝小姐，求你了。当时的我对上帝发誓，如果桃乐丝小姐还不给出准许，还要继续半弯着腰，以为用自己的抚摸就能让史蒂夫好受一点，我就要推开桌子站起来，大步走过去，背起史蒂夫去厕所。幸好桃乐丝小姐没有那么做。在史蒂夫的低声恳求后，她果断地点了点头，让出书桌与书桌间狭窄的走道，史蒂夫立刻走出去，离开了教师，后来在我认识了他、了解了他之后，我经常想，如果当时我冲过去了，他不会接受我的帮助的，他不需要我，事实上他也不需要，他可以一个人忍住难受，也可以忍住在课堂上当众请求离开的羞耻，更可以一个人走完从教室到男生厕所的那段路程，他并不需要我像个热情的好学生那样跑过去，强行把他的一边胳膊绕在我的脖子后面，驾着他，陪同他去呕吐。

但是后来的这一次，我终于有机会了。我跑过去，把那个两腿像树桩一样粗的男孩使劲推倒在地上，我听到他的后脑勺在地上撞了一下，发出咯噔一下的闷响，现在你知道这是什么感觉了？你也明白被人推倒在地上会痛了？我当时一定显得恶狠狠的，因为周围的同学本来还在看热闹，看我跑过去把那家伙推倒在地上后，他们都从嗓子眼里发出了抽气的声音，然后各自走开了。

“你猜史蒂夫跟我说的第一句话是什么？史蒂夫就是那个救你的人，我们刚才去过他的家。”

我这样告诉小狗，以防它不记得史蒂夫是谁。它还在墙缝里白费力气地扭动。

“他说，‘谢谢你，但是我刚才打算用我的包去砸他的’。我记得他是这么说的。他说的是一个从背后把他推倒的人，他那时候经常被欺负，当然啦，他现在也还是，只是没有当初那样明目张胆的了，因为有我在。那天如果不是因为我，他根本来不及从地上把包捡起来，就会被再推一把，也许牙齿都要磕坏了。”

不过，我知道史蒂夫当时不是在嘴硬，他是真的想好了要怎么打回去。还没有我的时候，他就有他自己的一套对付欺负他的人的办法，虽然我的确能帮上他的忙，但他也没那么需要我。他有一堆书，罗杰斯夫人给他买了整整一柜子的书，他还会画画，我们上体育课时，他只能旁听，后来体育课老师懒得带上他，干脆就把他一个人放在教室里，每次下课，我第一个跑回去，都能看到他坐在桌子上，弓着背，一手捉着画板的边缘，一手拿着铅笔头，在纸上“沙沙沙沙”地划来划去。我经常想去看他在画些什么，但大多数时候我都忍住了，我不想显得对他的一举一动都那么感兴趣，只有一次，他趴在书桌上画，我坐在他桌子的另半边上，偷偷瞟了一眼，他在画一架直升机，我认出来了，因为那天上午我们俩一起看了一本军事杂志，我们都看中了其中一页插图上的那架大家伙，我们哇噢地感叹，然后把手指头戳在它的机翼和螺旋桨上，对着那些我们并叫不出名字来的精细零件而瞪大眼睛。他画得特别像。史蒂夫画画的时候，头抬都不抬一下，连眼睛上的浅金色睫毛都眨动地很平静，就好像有一个隐形的、光洁的玻璃罩子罩在他身上，他看书的时候也是，他可以盘着腿抱着书坐在那儿看一整天，罗杰斯夫人如果不来叫我们俩吃饭，他就感觉不到饿，有时我趴在他旁边的地板上，看我自己带去的连环画，看一会儿我就要走神，我翻过身来，横躺着偷偷看他，他一点也感觉不到我在他旁边翻来滚去的，他甚至不会被我弄出的毛躁的杂音吵到。也许那时候我就应该明白的。也许那时候，我就应该问，史蒂夫，你是不是更喜欢一个人呆着？你觉得我烦吗？如果你觉得有一点儿，你就得告诉我，我可以回家。他从来没那么说过，否则我不会自作多情地一直黏着他，以为他真的很想跟我一起玩儿。罗杰斯夫人曾经告诉我，史蒂夫以前从来没有带其他朋友回家玩儿过，他也不让除了她之外的人擅自进他的房间，她说我是第一个，我当时就信了，我还得意得很呢。

“我真笨！”我忍不住对小狗说。它没有理睬我，它还在摆动前腿和脖子，好像以为只要自己再使使劲儿，就真的能把屁股拽出来似的，它也真笨。雨又下大了。

天就快黑了，我偶尔听见自行车铰链的晃荡声，还有人们的鞋底踩在水洼上发出的啪嗒啪嗒的声音，雨点从我的头皮里淌到了我的脑门上，又从我脑门上淌到了我的眼睛和鼻子上，有点痒痒。听到史蒂夫喊我的声音时，我正在挤眉弄眼地吸鼻子，想要不用手就把脸上的雨水弄掉，我听到似乎有人喊我，喊我的小名，那声音远远的，不足以让我分辨出主人，但我立刻就反应过来那是史蒂夫，因为那个小名是他给我起的，没有人那么喊我，我妈妈有时会喊我吉米，而丽贝卡总喜欢给我起外号，从不正经叫我。我难堪地在心里挣扎了几秒。我想，我从背后看一定蠢透了，我的头发、衬衣、裤子、袜子和鞋子全都潮了，我上午去史蒂夫家找他前才换的这一身新衣服，我特意让妈妈帮我把衬衣和裤子新熨了一遍，现在全毁了。“我在这呢。”我扭头应了一声。虽然我内心非常悲哀，但我设法让自己这一声应答听起来充满毫不在乎的神气，反正在下雨，我脸上都是水，就算我郁闷地哭了，他也看不出来。

他循着我的声音跑过来，小皮鞋踩在水里的响声越来越近，最终停在了我的屁股后面。

“它自己钻进去的。”我抢在他怪罪我之前开口，有点想把头也塞进那个墙缝里算了。“我试着把它弄出来，我就快把它弄出来了，你别着急。”

他带了伞来，因为我脑袋上和后背上突然不再凉丝丝、黏糊糊的了。我听到他急促的呼吸声，我还不好意思转过去看他，我仿佛能看见他的胸口一起一伏的样子，他又朝我靠近了半步，虽然他并不会揍我，他也揍不过我，但我还是有点心虚。他蹲下来，伞上的水珠也摇晃着砸下来，他把伞柄往我手里塞，我这才敢抬头看他一眼。

虽然没有皱眉头，但他拉着脸，还是很严肃的模样。他也在我的脸上看了几秒。我脸上还糊着一层之前淋到的雨水，我想用袖口揩干净，但袖子也是潮的，擦了几下也没有什么用，史蒂夫冲我伸过胳膊，一手扶住我的脑袋，一手用他新换上的那件白衬衣的臂肘部位在我脸上揩了几下，干燥的布料迅速吸走了那些水，像在阳台底下晒得干巴巴的毛巾一样，还有一点洗衣粉的香气，让我有点想打喷嚏。

“对不起，”我瓮声瓮气地向他道歉，我要道歉的事情有好几件，“你生我的气吗？”

“我为什么要生你的气？”他把胳膊肘拿开，在我的脸上检视了一遍，确定没有水留在上面了，像个比我大很多岁的大人似的，这感觉有些奇怪，因为他没有任何兄弟姐妹，而我才是那个在家里当大哥的人，丽贝卡直到五岁时都需要我帮她擤鼻涕，否则她会一直挂着两条鼻涕在嘴巴上跑来跑去，我给她擤鼻涕时，她还会把脸往后仰得老远，好像她宁愿把鼻涕吃进嘴巴里，也不想被我用手帕捂住脸。我还要负责替她和比利把牛奶和麦片倒进碗里，每天早上妈妈都忙忙碌碌的，没有时间帮我们把每个人的早饭都收拾到嘴边，我没什么问题，我都已经十岁了，但如果你让丽贝卡和比利也自己弄，他俩就会把麦片倒的一桌子都是，牛奶也会漏到碗外面。史蒂夫没有弟弟妹妹，一个都没有，他只有他和他妈妈。

 

*** *** ***

 

他蹲了下去，开始研究那道把小狗卡住的墙缝。

“你在里面感觉怎么样？”

他随口问了一句，我觉得他是在白费力气，他不知道那个小狗有多笨。他一边这样和它自言自语似的攀谈，一边观察墙缝的开口宽度、墙缝内部的倾斜角度、两面墙内壁的情况，接着他开始研究自己，他站起来，观察自己的肩宽和手长，把墙缝的宽度在自己的胸膛前后比划，又试探性地把胳膊伸进去，左右都试了一次，他像个非常专业的装修工人，或者消防员，让我觉得就算被卡住的是一头被捕兽夹夹断了后腿的愤怒的狮子，他也有办法把它弄出来。

“好，我们开始吧。”他后退一步，打了声招呼，他给自己找到了一个最佳方案。

他的办法和我之前尝试的差不太多，都是把胳膊伸进去，不过他选择了侧蹲的姿势而不是趴着，他的瘦弱派上了用场，他能把半个肩头都挤进墙缝的开口处，然后轻易摸到了小狗的脑袋，我兴奋地跳了一下，伞上的积水一下子全都砸了我脚边，还有些掉在了史蒂夫的背上，在他洁白的衬衣上染出几个椭圆形的水迹，我立刻后悔地重新站好。

“他们想点火烧它。他们真的烧了。”

他突然冒出这一句来，不像是说给我听的，也许只是陈述他回忆起的这个事实，相比起愤怒的控诉，他更像是难以置信，无法理解为什么世界上会有人要做这种事。我也无法理解，但像大多数人一样，我无法理解，然后就见怪不怪了，因为，你知道，有的小孩就是神经病，有的人就是坏，在见多了这种事情后，我学着爸爸妈妈在报纸上看到可怕的社会新闻之后的反应来对自己解释，这虽然没什么用，但多少能让我平静一点，可史蒂夫不能被这种解释说服，他怎么也无法坦然接受这种解释，再把它吸收成自己对于这个世界的认识，他永远难以置信，永远不能对这种事平静。我不知道该怎么回应他，不过，我知道，他并不需要什么人来附和他说，“是啊，他们真是混蛋”或者“一群残忍的屎脑袋”，所以，我什么都没有说。他挠了挠小狗那两片耷拉着的软耳朵，又用中间的三根手指试着掖进小狗贴在墙壁上的侧面的皮毛，他的动作细致而轻柔，像是在帮不满三个月大的婴儿妹妹换尿布，小时候我看过保姆给丽贝卡换尿布，她的动作可比这要稀里糊涂得多，我记得大人们总说，如果家里只有一个独子，那这孩子多半是个骄纵的主儿，他们真应该看看史蒂夫是什么样的。

“它卡住的是左边的前腿。”

他把胳膊伸在里面，动作一点也不着急，但他的嘴唇抿得紧紧的，像是他在画一根小树枝的边缘时生怕铅笔头不听使唤的那种表情，不由让我也肃穆了起来，我又靠近了他半步，攥着伞柄的手心里全是汗。小狗比之前听话得多，不知道是史蒂夫的本事，还是它累了，它几乎一动都不动了，随便史蒂夫用指尖摸它、翻它的皮毛，前腿的关节处被一点点往外抵，偶尔在坚硬的墙皮上剐蹭了一下，它便立刻发出尖细的叫声，但也只是叫一两下，然后就继续乖乖的了。我真佩服史蒂夫。他突然扭头看了我一眼，让我把伞往回打打，说我整个人都站在伞外面了，我说，我想怎么打就怎么打，我又不咳嗽。他就没办法了。小狗的前腿被解放了出来，接下来就容易得多了，史蒂夫从后面一手包住它的脑袋，慢慢将它往外捞，因为墙缝是个窄窄的梯形，越往外越开阔，捞到一半距离时它就彻底自由了，史蒂夫站起身来，它踉踉跄跄地踩着地上坑洼的水往外窜，撞上史蒂夫的裤腿，开始往他腿上爬。

“他救了你两次。”我嘱咐它说，“不要再有第三次了！笨小狗。”

它被史蒂夫抱进胳膊里，脑袋一个劲儿往下埋，发出咕噜咕噜的声音。史蒂夫笑了，“不是它的错。”

我耸耸肩。他抱着小狗，我打着伞，我们一起往回走，往他家的方向。

“你打算养他吗？”

史蒂夫郑重地摇了摇头。“我没有经验，况且我要上课，妈妈也顾不上它。罗莉太太养了几只猫，也许我可以去问问她愿不愿意再添一只小狗。”

小狗抬起脑袋，叫了一声，像是有点伤心。我伸手去摸它湿漉漉的鼻子，它舔了我几下。雨又大了，砸在地上的声音变得噼里啪啦的，我把没打伞的那只手绕过去，搂紧史蒂夫的胳膊，让他贴近我，我们俩一起加快了脚步，我的鞋也进水了，最舒服的是小狗，它一点儿雨都淋不到，我恨不得史蒂夫也变成一只小猫小狗，那样我就能把他装在我的衣服里，而不是像现在这样有些气喘吁吁地跑着，新换上的长裤裤腿又弄湿了。

再次回到他的家里，我像之前那样，把小狗放进厨房的水槽，然后盖上放碗碟的架子。我全身都湿透了，这时候才感觉到冷，打颤的牙齿在嘴巴里发出一连串声音，史蒂夫拿着一条毛巾过来，神情严肃地赶我去洗澡。

“我、我可以回家再洗。”

我用毛巾擦了擦头发，因为牙齿在止不住地打颤，说的话听起来断断续续的，让有点难为情。“我没有、没有能换的，能换的衣服。”

“穿我的。”他不容商量地拽着我往浴室走。

“我穿、穿不上你的！阿——”

我打了个巨大的喷嚏，嘴巴张得像是要把他的后脑勺吃掉，还好我反应快，立刻用手把嘴巴捂住了。

“你穿得上，你没有你想象的那么高大，巴克。”他拧开了燃气热水灶的阀门，开始往浴缸里放水，“而且我有几件尺码很大的衣服，我妈拿我舅舅的旧衣服改的，她把我接下来好几年的衣服都做好了。”

我把黏在身上的湿衣服扒下来，抬腿迈进了浴缸里。空气中有一丝轻微的煤气味儿，水很热，我突然想到史蒂夫也没洗，他回来直接换了衣服。

“史蒂夫！你也过来洗。”我扯开浴帘，趁他还没把门关上，“快过来。”

“我不能，我好像感冒了，会传染给你。”

“你不是感冒了，你一直都那样儿。快过来！你如果不洗，我就去拽你了。”

他有点无奈地回头看我，他不喜欢被人威胁，但我有时候会这样威胁他。我已经做好了要光着身子踩出去拽他的准备，但不需要了，他像是拿我没辙地呼了口气，开始脱衣服，把它们折好，放在洗脸池旁边的架子上，我往浴缸的另一侧坐，给他腾出地方。他迈起一条腿踩进来，他那么瘦，蜷着身体坐下来后，水面也没有上升多少，我把他拿给我的毛巾浸在水中，等它吸饱了热水，然后拿出来放到脖子后头，用双手使劲一掐，热水就从那儿四散着流下来了。我能看出来这是一条的新的毛巾，应该是远亲或者客人来拜访时罗杰斯夫人才会拿出来用的，它又白又干净，每一根毛絮都顺顺溜溜的，用在我身上真是有点浪费，我把它重新浸进水里，然后贴到史蒂夫的脖子后头，用相同的方式掐出热水，看着那些细小的水流顺着他骨节突出的后脊梁重新流进水里。我真想把我身上的肉匀一点给他。

“我们是不是也应该给小狗洗个澡？狗淋雨会感冒吗？”

虽然我知道他也不是很了解小狗的生活，但我还是习惯性地问他。史蒂夫总是有主意的那个，尽管很多他也不一定清楚，但他所做出的推测或决定大部分时候都被证明是正确的——还有一些至今难以被我们验证的，比如我问过他，你觉得坦克和战斗机哪一个更厉害？你敢不敢坐那种一连转好几个圈的过山车？我应该告诉乔治康妮根本不喜欢他吗？乔治是比我们高一年级的一个讨人厌的家伙，康妮是我和史蒂夫在夏令营里认识的，后来转学到我们班上的一个女孩儿，乔治一直以为康妮喜欢他，但我知道康妮喜欢的人根本不是他，康妮有点喜欢史蒂夫，她没跟任何人说过，是我猜的。

史蒂夫握住我放在他脖子后头的手，把毛巾拿下来，在自己的脸上擦了擦。“也许需要，但我们得先问问罗莉太太，她应该比较有经验。”他又把毛巾递给了我。

“好。”我点点头。我又不知道说什么了。我用毛巾在身上淋了几次水后，终于想到了一个话题，我问他，“桃乐丝小姐布置的作业你写完了吗？我还没写完。”

“我也没写完，想不好要写什么。”

我在想，如果他已经写好了，我就能照着他的样子写了。写作文真是太伤脑筋了，没有人喜欢写作文。桃乐丝小姐让我们写我的梦想。去年我们花了一整个学期的时间练习写人写事文，我们几乎把身边所有认识的人和所有值得一说的事情都写遍了，我写史蒂夫，写妈妈，写丽贝卡，写奥兹国的铁皮人和莫比·迪克（我当然并不认识他们，后来桃乐丝小姐才告诉我们不可以写虚拟人物），我还写过罗杰斯夫人，有次我和史蒂夫一起去等她下班，她穿着三公分高的皮鞋和一尘不染的护士服在走廊上走来走去，我们就坐在长凳上等她，她给最后一个输液病人拔了针后就匆匆摘下护士帽，夹着换下来的衣服从护士站后面的小房间里朝我俩走过来，拉着我和史蒂夫的手离开医院，那天她带我们俩去天鹅绒咖啡馆吃了黑森林蛋糕，但晚上我被妈妈说了一顿，她说我不应该让罗杰斯夫人花钱请我吃东西，他们的日子已经够不好过了。我听她和爸爸聊起过这事，之前他们有一笔钱存在美国银行，美国银行破产倒闭了，那笔钱连一毛都找不回来了，这对我们家是个打击，但不至于造成什么太可怕的破坏，而罗杰斯夫人的所有积蓄好像都存在那家银行，包括当年史蒂夫的爸爸死在战场后她所得到的抚恤金，那些钱她从来不动，都是留给以后让史蒂夫念大学用的，一夜之间全没有了。我知道这些事，一部分是听我妈妈和爸爸聊天时说到的，还有一部分是从史蒂夫的只言片语里猜出来的。他从来不跟我提他家里的什么具体的事情，但他偶尔会说漏嘴，或者他没意识到自己透露了一些事，我记得他曾经说，他想快点上中学，那时候他就有机会趁假期去打工了，他说他妈妈把她的嫁妆都拿到典当行去了，其中有一条项链，是他爸参军前留给她的，史蒂夫说，他不能让典当行把那条项链卖掉，他一定要挣到钱，把项链赎回来。

没过一会儿，水就开始变凉了。他先站了起来，擦干净穿衣服，我也从浴缸里稀里哗啦地跨出去，他给我拿了一身衣服，就是罗杰斯夫人用他舅舅的旧衬衫给他改的，虽然袖口和胳膊肘的地方都有点褪色，衣领和肩膀看起来松松垮垮的，但尺寸很大，穿在我身上也大得出奇，罗杰斯夫人肯定是按照他二十五岁的样子给他改的，她想象中的史蒂夫二十五岁的样子。

“我回家后就把它洗了，然后晾干，等礼拜一上课时拿给你。”我捏着过长的袖子对他说。

“不着急。反正我现在也穿不着。”史蒂夫耸耸肩，走在我前面，“没准我一辈子都穿不着呢，你看，我觉得她把我长大后的身高想象得太夸张了。”

我不知道该怎么回答他。虽然我也是这么想的，但是从史蒂夫嘴里听到，听到他自己这么说，我还是有些犹豫。他抬起手，把额头前的湿头发往一侧捋，耸着肩笑了一下，“她真的以为我只是‘发育’比较晚，只是还没到时候。”

“也许她是对的呢，你怎么会知道。”

我没有说实话，我又对他撒谎了。史蒂夫也明白我说的不是心里话，肯定的，他那么聪明，不用看我的脸就知道我心里在想什么。走到狭小的起居室里，我看到我头发上滴下来的水掉在了地毯上，我赶忙又用毛巾在头上搓了一把，然后把毛巾搭在椅背上，走向门口，史蒂夫喊了我一声，“巴奇。”

我说过好多次让他别再这么喊我了，怪难为情的，但是他一直把我的话当耳旁风。

“吃完平底锅煎饼再走。”他走向厨房，在餐桌边拉开两把椅子，“没有你我一个人吃不完。”

他把盘子里的煎饼倒回到灶台上的平底锅中，加热了一下。我走到水槽前，拿开架子，把小狗抱出来，它像是在打瞌睡，不挣扎也不乱动，连加热煎饼发出的香气也懒得嗅，我把之前那条从椅背上拿过来，开始擦它的毛。

“如果没有史蒂夫，你现在还夹在那两栋房子之间出不来呢。”我一边擦它，一边吓唬它，“不对，如果没有他，你的屁股和尾巴就要被烧成秃的了。”

它在我的肘弯里扭动着打了个滚，露出湿漉漉的肚皮。史蒂夫关了火，重新把煎饼盛回到盘子里，我把小狗放到地板上，跑过去坐下。我俩沉默地吃了起来。我在想，我要不要跟史蒂夫道歉。他应该知道我是生气了才说那些话的，我不可能真的那么想，他知道他是我最好的朋友，只要跟他在一起做什么，我都觉得好玩儿。我也知道他不是真的想让我走。

“我，”他一手拿着叉子，在煎饼上戳出了好多小洞，“我也许会写飞行员什么的。”

“嗯，这个不错，但我猜伯纳德也会写这个，但没关系，你肯定写得比他好。”

“伯纳德想开的是轰炸机，能往下扔炸弹的那种。”

“你想开民航的飞机吗？”我一边咀嚼一边问他，“如果你当了那种飞行员，我可以免费坐你的航班吗？‘罗杰斯机长’！”

我被这个头衔弄得笑了起来，它听起来有点正式得过了头，我忍不住一直笑。史蒂夫也笑了，他一点也没不好意思，他甚至有点自得其乐地挺直了腰板，并且声称他不能免费搭载我，但他可以让我当他的副机长。我们都没有坐过飞机，史蒂夫连长途火车都没有坐过，我坐过一次，跟妈妈去拜访家在大西洋城的姑姑，坐火车很累，也有些无聊，史蒂夫曾说他看过他爸爸参军后给家里写的信，塞满大兵的列车在太平洋铁路上跑了很多天才跑到让他们坐飞机去欧洲的西海岸，他爸爸在信里说，希望我亲爱的儿子永远都不要坐上这么久的火车。

吃完后，我们把盘子和叉子放到水槽里洗干净，史蒂夫个子矮，够不着上方的橱柜，所以最后由我来踮着脚把盘子放回去。我注意到罗杰斯夫人已经不再买糖浆和奶油了，橱柜里以前常放着不少种类的罐头和调味料，现在也减少了一大半，也许今天是因为我来，她才在煎饼面糊里放了鸡蛋。我总是想拉史蒂夫去我家吃饭，可他总是会想借口推托，我知道他为什么不想去，因为我爸爸，他总会跟史蒂夫说一些不着边际的有关优生学的话，还有我妈妈，她经常对史蒂夫表现出某种过度的关心和体贴，最后是丽贝卡，但这不是她的错，也跟史蒂夫无关，她永远都那么叽叽喳喳的，缠上谁都能说个不停。

 

*** *** ***

 

那天后来，史蒂夫还是发烧了。他萎靡不振地坐在客厅的扶手沙发上，试图不被我发现，好让我快点回家，我差点真的就走了。我在门口穿鞋，而小狗突然从地毯上爬起来，跑到我脚边咬我的鞋带，我用手赶它，它也不松开嘴，我只能强行抱起它，把他送到史蒂夫的怀里，然后我便发现了他的牙齿在打颤，浑身都是生病的味道。

那并不是一种真的存在的气味，但我就是能闻到。我跑进他的卧室里找体温计。和以前那几次把罗杰斯夫人吓到掉眼泪的高烧相比，这次并不算什么，但他一直止不住地轻微打颤，苍白的嘴唇上全是开裂的死皮，显得更干燥了，我让他躺到旁边那张更长一点的沙发上，然后从他床上抱了一条毯子出来，把他包得严严实实的，然后我去厨房烧水，去罗杰斯夫人的房间翻出了药箱，我认识那些包在小纸包里的五颜六色的处方药，如果是平常的小孩，大人们也许会让他们每种都吞一颗下去了事，但史蒂夫不能乱吃药，我还记得他上一次发热时吃的那种退烧冲剂，我用半袋兑了一小碗滚水，放在餐桌上不停地吹，吹到看起来不那么烫了以后，我把碗拿去给他，他的眼睛勉强睁开，我又跑回去拿了一把小勺子，这样比较方便喂他，而且不会太烫。

他很配合，配合地张开嘴，配合地稍微抬起脖子，我又找到之前那条毛巾，拿到厨房的水龙头下冲，让它吸饱凉水，拧干、叠成小小的长条，我把他脑门上的淡金色头发捋开，将冷毛巾放到他的脑门上，他没有扭脸，也没有再赶我走，我想他是难受得没力气犟了。当他犯倔时，虽然也惹人心烦，但那是非常精神、是非常“史蒂夫”的，他只会在彻底疲惫或者彻底灰心时，才会放弃全部抵抗，做出听从一切的姿态。我知道，他根本不想让我给他喂药，不想让我像个陪护人员那样，追着他量体温。当我做些事的时候，他总会感到难堪和羞耻，但他不轻易表现出来，他是那么的骄傲，以致于他宁愿平静地接受，也不会承认他因此而感到难堪。我把毯子掖到他脖子那里时，他绷得紧紧的，一动不动，我能看出来他有多难受，不仅是因为发烧。

很多大人会说，世界上真正的痛苦并不是生病。包括老师，还有很多小说、传记书籍和电影，都喜欢告诉人们，世界上最痛苦的事并不是人们通常会遇到的那些，那都不是真正的难受与不幸，那比不上良心受到谴责，或者什么遗恨终生的追悔莫及，好像身体只是一块我们可以轻轻松松就从中逃脱出来的肉，哪怕是瘫痪或者肿瘤，都不值得为之感到悲惨或者不甘——“比那更倒霉的事可多了去了呢”“肉体的痛苦比不上精神的痛苦”——更别提什么小孩子的头疼脑热了。他们什么都不懂。他们不知道从小到大都在生病，而且知道自己很可能一辈子都要这样过下去是什么感觉。我也不知道这是什么感觉。我只知道，在我有限的记忆里，每一次发烧都让我想死了算了。并不是说在我发烧时，我有某种强烈的想要自杀的愿望，不是那样的，只是，当我躺在床上，眼皮、舌头和整个脑袋都像是被放在锅里煮，而身上的感觉确实冷得要命，当我怎么咬也无法让牙齿停止打颤，头痛得想要往墙壁上磨一磨，而所有这些都只发生在我的意识之中，因为根本没有力气把这些难受的感觉通过什么具体的动作或者语言来表达出来时，我唯一的念头就是，如果我什么都感觉不到，就好了。

如果什么都感觉不到就好了。我不知道史蒂夫有没有这么想过，也许他从来都没有，他不像我，发烧、哮喘和各类过敏对他来说好像根本不算什么，如果我真的这样问他，他大概会随便把肩膀一耸，显得兴致缺缺——他从三岁开始就习惯这个了，没什么大不了的。可是“习惯”和“不难受”是不一样的。习惯只代表你对它的降临不再感到吃惊，却无法阻挡它，也无法减轻它带来的任何一丝的难受。妈妈经常在喝下午茶的时候对她的女朋友们说，“我已经习惯了”，她说的是她和爸爸之间的一些问题，她说这些话的时候，总是显得挺优雅，但她的那几位女朋友可从没看见过她哭。每次和爸爸吵完，她都会坐在她的梳妆台前悄悄用手帕擦脸，如果她发现了我在偷看，她就会吸着鼻子笑一笑，然后从抽屉里拿出她的粉扑，装作是在往脸上补粉。

外面的雨声又变大了，天也全黑了，丽贝卡应该开始念叨起“吉米又晚回家了！”，哪怕我只晚回去了一分钟，她都会提醒爸妈，然后他们会在餐桌上板起脸，好像我毁了整顿晚饭，再接着爸爸会让我去楼梯间跟他谈谈，至于他想谈些什么，我都能背出来了。喝完药后，史蒂夫陷入了沉而不稳的睡梦中，我和小狗一起坐在地毯上，等待罗杰斯夫人下班回来。我靠着史蒂夫躺在上头的那张长沙发，轻轻揪小狗屁股上的烧焦了的毛，揪不干净，我又去找了剪刀来，一点一点帮它把那些发黑的干枯的毛给剪掉，八点多钟时罗杰斯夫人回来了，她的手包、毛呢裙子和小皮鞋里的丝袜都被打湿了，外面在刮风，打伞似乎也没什么用，看到我还在这里时她吃惊地喊了一声我的名字，我不好意思地爬起来，把那些脏兮兮的黑毛塞进裤兜里。她放下伞、手包和垮在肘弯间的外套，有些慌张地跑过来看史蒂夫，我告诉她史蒂夫已经喝了药箱里的那个退烧冲剂，睡着有一会儿了，她失神地点点头，冲我虚弱笑了一下，史蒂夫的眼睛真像她，勉强笑起来的样子也像。

听我支支吾吾地说完了这一天发生的事情后，她半蹲下来，一手搭在我的肩膀上，一手摸了摸我的头发，“我不知道该怎么感谢你，甜心”，她捏捏我的衣服下摆，“其实史蒂夫还有几身大小你差不多能穿的衣服，这身有点太大了，这是我为他结婚以后准备的……”

她又笑了，好像自己说的事是在犯傻，她拉着我走进史蒂夫的卧室，从衣柜底层的抽屉里翻出一件米色衬衫和一条长裤，像是大人的样式，但是腰围和裤长都改过，不仔细的话看不出缝纫机压线的痕迹，穿在我身上正好，两三年后的史蒂夫应该也能穿。

“这么晚回家，你爸妈会数落你吧？”她一边帮我卷袖口，一边柔声柔气地问我，“要不要我送你一趟？我可以帮你解释，你们不是跑远瞎玩儿去了。”

我忙不迭地点头，又赶紧摇头，“没关系，没关系，我可以跟他们说清楚。”

“让我送你回去，否则史蒂夫醒来会怪罪我的。”她捏捏我的脸。“况且，你已经把他照顾好了，让他自己睡一会儿不会有事的。”

她换了一条干净裙子，又帮我把我换下来的那身湿漉漉的衣服装进一个布包里，拿着伞带我出了门。小狗一直跟到了门口。她问我们有没有给小狗起名，我说还没有。

“史蒂夫说，他也许会把小狗送到罗莉太太那儿，看看她愿不愿意养。”

“这是个主意。”她赞同地点点头。

雨还在不停地下，好在风已经不刮了。她紧紧搂着我的肩膀，防止我一不小心把鞋子踏进泥水坑里，她看起来疲惫而沉着，就算再有大风把雨伞从她手中刮走，她也不会乱了阵脚，她的发髻已经有些散乱了，新换上的裙子也还没熨过，上面有很多褶皱，她笑起来时眼角有很多细纹，比我妈妈的要多，可她看起来依旧优雅又美丽，有点像某个电影女明星，我暗自在心里祈祷，希望那个典当行的老板永远不要把她的项链卖掉。

“明天要我帮他请假吗？”我问。

她摇摇头，“我会给学校打个电话，否则他们大概会抓着你问个不停，迁怒到你身上就不好了。”

史蒂夫总是请病假，老师们虽然知道他体质差，但算不上很宽容。有的人觉得身体不好就不应该去学校，至少不应该去他们那里的“好”学校，而是去什么特殊教育的特殊学校，可史蒂夫不是聋哑人，也没有任何智力缺陷。他们只是不喜欢在校园里看到病怏怏的小孩儿罢了。

“我明天还可以来一趟，如果他明天还没退烧，但是把作文写完了，后天我就能帮他补交给桃乐丝小姐。”

“他不是已经写完了吗？”

“他写完了吗？”我有些糊涂，罗杰斯夫人看起来也有些糊涂，“他今天说他还没想好要写什么。”

“我记得他昨天晚上已经写好了一篇，可能他觉得不满意，打算撕掉重写吧。”她回忆着说道。

“他写了什么？是飞行员吗？”

她笑着摇头，“也许吧，我并不知道。他没有拿给我看。”

她把我送到了家门口，并且对跑来开门的我妈妈做出了一番解释。妈妈担心大于生气地用双手摸了摸我的脸颊，再三对罗杰斯夫人道谢，又邀请她进去喝杯咖啡，她婉言拒绝了，我知道她赶着回家照看史蒂夫，而妈妈还在坚持，我抓住她的手晃了几下，不让她再那样令人为难地热情下去，罗杰斯夫人趁机道别，消失在了路灯下的雨点里。第二天，史蒂夫没有来上课。我去了他家，他还在卧室里睡觉，罗杰斯夫人拿了一张稿纸给我，是史蒂夫的作文，拿回家的路上我偷偷扫了几眼，是关于飞行员的，那一瞬间我有股冲动，想要跑回他的卧室，翻他书桌下的纸篓，看他第一次写出来，又抛弃了的梦想到底是什么，可我当然没法那么做，也不该那么做。我永远都不会知道了。

 

全文完


End file.
